Support is requested to develop an application for a National Multi-Purpose Research and Training Center. The focus of this center will be the immunology, virology and molecular biology of hearing loss. A Research Component will include a multi-center study of auto-immune inner ear disease, a study of the effects of AIDS on the inner ear and auditory function, development of diagnostic and treatment algorhythm for progressive sensorineural hearing loss in children, development and validation of inner ear gene libraries as a resource for laboratories investigating the molecular biology of hearing, and a study of the role of autoimmunity in presbycusis. A Research Training Component will include post-graduate training in immunology, virology and molecular biology. A Continuing Medical Education Component will include research conferences, interactive meetings to encourage young investigators, as well as clinical and basic science education via videotapes. A Public Information component will include needs assessment, information dissemination, evaluation of that dissemination, and an outreach program for the Hispanic community. During the period of this one-year development grant, support is requested only for development of the Continuing Medical Education and Public Information Components.